


Plump

by mark_j_west



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_j_west/pseuds/mark_j_west
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unpleasnt conversation again. Anthony keep talking to Ian that he is plump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plump

“You’re plump.” He said it again.

“Shut up.” I answered him and get away from the kitchen with a can of soda.

I hate when he doing like this. I hate when he coming closer to my back, putting his hot arms on my waist and whispering so sexy… But it always not that words I want to hear from him.

“You should visit a gym. We can go together if you are afraid.” He keep talking, I try not to listen.

I open my soda and take a first sip. It’s cold. I feel it in my belly for the first time.

“Are you listening?” Anthony is angry.

“No.” I answering simply and making another sip.

We are sitting in a deep silence for a while. I’m drinking my soda, Anthony’s watching dull soap opera. This one about fat girl and very rich man. She fallen in love with him, but he can’t take her pure love because of her body. Disgusting plot.

“Everyone have a right to be who they are. If they don’t want to lose weight, this is their right. If they feel good being plump, nobody should tell them backward.” I told it with anger. I think Anthony turned it on just because I don’t want to visit his fucking gym or go on a stupid diet.

He looked at me in shock. He doesn’t know what to say, and I don’t need his opinion. I stand up and went to my room, left him alone with unpleasant soap opera.  
It is late evening. Almost night. I can’t sleep thinking about what happened. I don’t know exactly who is wrong in this situation, but I feel extremely guilty.

“Anthony? Are you sleeping?” I asked quietly, standing on his room’s doorway.

I was holding his door handle, listening. Then I understood he isn’t here. I go to the guest room. TV is still working, that soap opera coming to the end. Fat girl had made an operation and a man started to love her. They married.

“You suffered enough.” He said to the girl and kissed her. “I promise, you’ll never live that nightmare again.”

Girl smiled to her husband. Happy end.

I turned off the TV and looked back. Anthony was lying on the sofa, sleeping. I sat down on the floor close to the sofa and put my head on his chest. I can hear his heart beating. It is dark in the room. Only lonely table lamp shines dim light.

“How romantic, isn’t it?” I asked myself and closed my eyes.

I felt movement in my hair. I open my eyes reluctantly. I found myself on the floor with my head on Anthony’s chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, moving slowly. It’s so nice.

“Good morning.” He said to me softly.

“Hi.” I answered and raised my head.

Anthony was smiling so pretty. I blushed with shame and turned away. We have never been so close. He and I. Together. He didn’t push me away as he always did because I was too close. He didn’t feel embarrassed or something. He was totally different person. My old homophobic friend has gone. And now I see smiling person who can touch me in a special way without ashamed. 

“What’s wrong with you, man?” I asked seriously.

“Nothing.” He said. “I’m not allowed to do it?” He looked at me with concern.

“You can do whatever you want.” I said surprisingly for myself. 

“You said it.” 

Anthony put his hand on the back of my head and closed to my face. I forget how to breathe for the second. He kissed me. His lips were so soft and a bit rough. I lost my mind, answering his kiss. I closed my eyes and snuggled to his body.

Hot. So freaking hot. It’s only 4 am on my clock. We are lying on the sofa. Anthony hugging me and looking thoughtfully on the ceiling. I keep watching him.

“You know what?” He asked suddenly.

“What?” I say with interest.

“You are plump.” He said.

I gritted my teeth in irritation. Again? Are you kidding me? I’m going to get up from the sofa, but he hugged me harder.

“Don’t worry, Ian. I love you in every way.” He said to me and kissed again.


End file.
